Conventionally, in a motor vehicle assembly line, a mounting device has been used for mounting a mounted object (hereinafter called “workpiece”) such as an engine and a suspension member to a vehicle. This mounting device has a lifting carriage that runs parallel to a vehicle body moving in a suspended state by a hanger. Then, by mounting, for example, an engine on the lifting carriage and lifting up the engine from below the vehicle body, the mounting device performs the operation of putting the engine into an engine room of the vehicle body and fixing the engine to the vehicle body. The mounting device can be of a type in which one lifting carriage reciprocates parallel to a moving path of the hanger, or of another type in which a plurality of lifting carriages move along a running path of a looped shape (refer, for example, to Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-6-190662 (paragraphs [0005], [0007], and [0010]; and FIGS. 2 to 4)